That Faithful Starlit Night Of Adventure
by Anime President Tim Ross
Summary: Travel to Tokyo Japan, where once upon a time the Azumanga gang were in for the adventure of their lifes Yomi and Tomo go to Washington D.C, Kagura stays with Nyamo, Chiyo and Osaka gets Kidnapped, and what happens when Sakaki responds to Kaorins feelings
1. Chapter 1 The never ending forever

Chapter 1 : Prelude to the adventure of a lifetime

It was a normal day for the Azumanga gang in Miss Yukari's homeroom. Chiyo was taking notes, Sakaki was doodling in her notebook, Yomi was looking at the clock waiting for lunchtime, Tomo was being a pest and not paying attention as usual, Kagura was thinking about the meeting she was going to have with Miss Kurosawa, and Osaka well Osaka was just in a world of her own.

Finally the bell rung "ok lunchtime see you all after lunch" said Miss Yukari as she hurried out of the class room, _probably rushing off to the game store to get the limited edition of the new Star Ocean game_. thought Tomo _damn guess they will be out of copies when school lets out_. "Hey Tomo come on "cried Yomi "lunch time", "don't you think you had enough to eat for one day" laughed Tomo, "O Just shut up yelled" Yomi as she gave her uppercut to Tomo. "Aren't you on that one diet anyways" said Tomo picking herself up, "well yeah but your body needs energy if it is to burn fat" said Yomi. "O sure" said Tomo very sarcastically, _Yomi wasn't really fat_ thought Tomo _in fact she had a pretty hot body but she was just so self conscious about her weight, if I had a body like hers I would show it off every chance I had_ thought Tomo but she always wondered why Yomi never had a boyfriend.

Kagura stopped at the door in front of Miss Kurosawa's office she wasn't normally worried about being called in by Miss Kurosawa she was her swimming coach but it was just something in Kurosawa's voice that gave Kagura an uneasy feeling. She gathered all of her courage and walked in. Miss Kurosawa was just hanging up her phone as Kagura was walking in, "hey Kagura thank you for coming I hate to pull you away from lunch but I was just on the phone with your parents", "did I do something" asked Kagura, "well began Kurosawa", "no wait" Kagura interrupted "are they hurt", "are they dead", "no, no, no" said Kurosawa "well your parents called me this morning it seems your dad won an all expense trip to Hawaii and at first they were not going to go because they did not know anyone who could take care of you, so with no one else to turn to they asked if I could take care of you for about a month", "I said it would be fine with me but I wanted to get your insight in to it first". Kagura thought for a moment a whole freaking month with coach Kurosawa that would be beyond cool, "sure" cried Kagura trying to contain her excitement.

It was lunchtime the various members of the Azumanga crew were sitting down for lunch all except for Osaka and Kagura, "sorry I'm late yawl the line was really long" Osaka had decided some galbi she sat down and carefully tore apart her disposable chopsticks but try as she might she till messed up. "O no and I tried so hard" young Chiyo could only smile trying to hold back her laughter, no matter what kind of day she was having Osaka could always bring a smile on her face. The class bell rang as everybody headed back to class for the final half of 5th period. All Kaorin could do was look at Miss Sakaki, she was just so perfect and cool, just looking out the window, _I wonder what she must be thinking_ thought Kaorin as she gazed at her. Kaorin loved the way the rooms lighting lit up her face she way better then any of the boys at this school thought Kaorin.

Just then Miss Yukari busted in the room "this is not study hall" she yelled. Yukari looked tired than angry as she looked around the class "do you know I had to go to 3 freaking game shops to find a copy of this game that was not for just rent" she exclaimed. Just then Tomo got up and said "Miss Yukari why didn't you just rent the game and then after about a week tell them that you lost it and then you could just buy the game that's what I do". Everyone looked shocked at Tomo, "you all act like buying rented games is a bad thing", "it is a bad thing" said Yomi, "O don't act like all of you don't do the same thing" said Tomo.

Kagura walked into the class she had missed lunch but she was so happy about the news that she would me staying with Miss Kurosawa she didn't care. She looked around nobody even noticed her coming in they were all looking at Tomo _probably did something stupid again_ thought Kagura. She thought that she should at least tell Miss Yukari why she was late. She told her that she had been in a meeting with Miss Kurosawa and she would be staying with her for a while. Yukari looked a Kagura and all she could do was laugh, after she settled down she looked at Kagura and said "well you're in for a wild time". "Yeah" said Kagura "she can help me work out and give me some swimming tips". Yukari looked at her naïve student "lets just say you don't know Nyamo as well as you think she is all goody goody at school but with break coming up you'll meet the REAL Nyamo".


	2. Chapter 2 The bonds that bind us

Chapter 2: The bond that binds us

So anyways your staying with Nyamo asked Tomo. Yeah that's right but Miss Yukari told me that I would get to meet the real Nyamo answered Kagura. The real Nyamo huh I duh no maybe she is all weird and stuff when other people aren't around said Osaka. All the other girls just looked at Osaka, to think SHE was calling someone weird. Well I wouldn't worry said Yomi I mean you did hear this from Miss Yukari. Well I guess your right said Kagura she's probably just trying to freak me out.

The girls were heading home but as they were leaving the classroom Miss Yukari ran up to them. Yomi, Tomo I go a surprise for you two. You want us to move in with you for the summer too. Like hell answered Yukari, I just got word that you two won the best friend essay I wrote about you two. I didn't know you cared so much said Yomi. I don't answered Yukari proudly because the grand prize is a free trip to Washington D.C, plus you'll get to meet the President of the United States. Who is the President of the United States anyways all I know is when my dad is watching the news he calls him idiot a lot said Tomo. The President of the United States is George W. Bush; yep he's the 43rd President in the history of the U.S, and former governor of the state of Texas answered Chiyo. Yeh well who cares about George what's his face I saved the best news for last since I am the teacher who wrote the essay I'm coming with you said Yukari. O joy thought Tomo and Yomi at the same time. It was the day they were to on their trip to America as part of the prize they would be on a deluxe cruise ship on the trip to America. As they all got settled in a whole host of questions popped in there mind Tomo was going to ask King George for a State maybe Hawaii, Yomi was thinking of all the great American food she would get to eat there Hamburgers, Hotdogs, Pizza, French Fries, and last but not least Yukari was thinking about landing a rich American. Little they knew of the wonders and dangers awaited them in America.

"Hey Tomo" said Yomi. "Yeah" answered Tomo, when we get to America don't embarrass us. "What are you talking about Yomi?" answered Tomo, "I am saying that when we meet the President we will be on national television, and I don't want everybody in America thinking we're idiots because of you" I'm not going to embarrass us answered Tomo. You are probably were going to say something stupid to President, like ask him to give you a state or something said Yomi. I Tomo started to say o just forget it said Tomo as she stormed off. Friend can be cruel huh said a man. Tomo turned around to see a large man with a baseball hat so you're one of the Japanese girls who won a trip to America and a televised meeting with President Bush. That's right answered Tomo proudly so who are you anyways. My name is Michael Moore said the man he looked at Tomo who still looked hurt after the incident with Yomi. They think I'm so dumb said Tomo. I know what you mean said Moore, if you want I can help you look like one of the smartest people in America, You can said Tomo excitedly. You'll be on international television tomorrow right said Moore. Yup said Tomo, Do you know what you will ask him yet, I've been thinking about it for a while but I'm still not sure. Let me teach you all about George W. Bush after that you'll know just what to ask him after that.


End file.
